Many of the traffic accidents that occur each year result in serious injury and fatalities. Some of these traffic accidents are directly caused by unexpected road hazards such as fallen trees or branches, stones falling onto the roadway and cargo or debris falling from trucks and trailers. At least some of the 40,000 road accidents that occur within the United States alone each year could be avoided if an intelligent transportation infrastructure was deployed.